Fighting To Begin
by Jandro
Summary: It has been a decade since the first attack on earth has happened. It's now time for the remaining survivors to fight back.


"You sit your ass right here." She grabbed his head between her hands and made him stare into her eyes. " I love you so much and what I do is to make sure you survive. Do you understand me? Do you?" She waited for a reply but nothing came. "Tell me you understand honey." She stared at him waiting for him to say yes. "Your so stubborn, just like your damn father." She smiled and chuckled a little. "Just do me a favor and do not leave this room until help comes for you." She kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. The little kid started to say something but his mother put a finger over his mouth. "I am sorry honey I wish we had more time. I have to go now. Be stronger then me and your father and never give up." She kissed his forehead and let him go.

"Please don't go mommy." The kid said silently. She place a hand over his check and smiled. She grabbed her gun and walked away. He watched as she walked out the room and heard something slamming against the door. Quickly after he heard gun shots leading away from the door and away from where he was. He curled up his knees into his chest and started to sob. The gun shot were barely audible by this time. As quickly as she had left the shot were gone. He got up and looked out the window he was by. Waiting to see his mother come out of the building. She busted through a 2nd floor window and landed on top of a semi truck. She gripped her shoulder and pulled herself up. Monster had jumped out of the window at her and landed near by. She shot at the mass of the group and killed two of them. One jumped on her but was given a swift kick knocking it off the truck. She crawled to her feet and ran down the front of the truck. As soon as she hit the ground she was tackled and pushed out of his sight. "Noooooo!" His eyes shot back and further looking for her but he couldn't find anything. "Come on don't give up! Don't give up!" More and more monsters started to circle the truck and making their way to where his mom was. He slid back down on his knees and buried his face into the carpet. His tears poured out soaking his face. His voice came out into a low whine as his slammed his fist down. He closed his eyes and let everything fade to black. The noise faded away, the smells, the hot humid air. He felt nothing all his senses went dull and black. He was in a dream and it was time to wake up.

Jandro sat up in bed and sighed. "Fuck...that dream again." He laid back down massaging his temple. "Rather not go back to bed again now." He did his regular morning activities and went to the kitchen. "Hey baby." His wife and kids had already been eating already.

"Morning honey. I figured I would let you sleep in since you're not doing anything today." She kissed him and walked to the fridge. " So what would you like this morning?"

"Gonna be like a kid and just get me some cereal." He went to the table and kissed the kids on the head. He got the usual eww from the boys and loud daddy from his daughter.

"How come your home daddy?" His daughter asked him.

"What you don't want me here? Am I not good enough to sit and eat breakfast with you? Fine I get it."

"That's not what I mean. You are so silly." she said as she giggled.

"Where do you get off calling me silly? You're silly!" He said playfully. He ate with his kids and went to find Mica. He found her sitting on the patio in the back yard. He kissed her and took a seat. "How are you doing baby?"

"Pretty good baby. So what are we going to do today? The kids are heading off to school in a bit and we will have the day alone if you just want to stay in." She winked at him and kissed his cheek.

"I na' you mean!" They sat there talking for a bit when the door bell rang. "Who could that be this early in the morning?" He walked through the house and walked to the door. When he opened the door he found himself looking at a large man wearing cargo pants and shirt with a large shoulder bag sitting at his foot. "How can I help you sir?"

"Yes my name is Professor Kevin Jenkins. I have come along way to see you." He reached his hand out and waiting for Jandro to shake it.

"So what business brings you hear?" Jandro asked as he shook his hand. Kevin pulled himself close to Jandro.

"It has to do with Brenton. It is on the verge of being destroyed and I was sent here to get you and your men to help us."

"I am not interested in helping anyone. So I guess you better find someone else to help you." Jandro went to close the door but Kevin had put his foot in the door. "I don't know who you think you are but if you want to keep that leg you better move it out of the way."

" I know what happened back then and I understand you don't want to help, but I didn't come all this way to get a no and let down this town. So please at least hear me out on whats going on. Maybe you have some type of battle plans that could help us." Jandro opened the door again and looked at Kevin.

" So what do you have to say?"

"May we talk in a more private setting?"

"Yeah just follow me." Jandro moved aside and let Kevin in. He walked back to the patio and told Mica he had a guest. He walked back to his private den and told Kevin to have a seat. "Drink?"

"What ever you think is good." Jandro poured some drinks and went to sit opposite of Kevin. He handed Kevin his and told him to drink up. " So whats so damn important for a man to come "far away"." He said mocking him.

"I have come about half way across the safe land to speak with just you because we feel..."

" ..and when you say we, who does that include?" Jandro asked interrupting.

"The CDC has asked me to come here." Jandro smirk when hearing the name. He nodded his head for Kevin to continue. "The reason I am here is to tell you that we found evidence that they are evolving again. They have become smarter and much more well organized."

"They have evolved before what makes them so different this time. We already know they're smart, they proved that when taking down one of the capitals just ten years ago."

"No you don't get it. They have evolved past berserk monster that attack with the viciousness of a lion. They're starting to communicate with each other. Developing there own language. Their battle tactics have evolved to that of a modern army. Can you imagine one of those infected with the speed and smarts as one of are soldiers but with unlimited endurance. They are making the perfect solider and we have nothing to stop them. You are the only person that can help before this gets out of hand."


End file.
